Little Red Rosebuds
by scouse101
Summary: Jane has to unravel a web of lies and deceit when the bodies of a young child and a dog are found lying by the road


This is fan fiction based on the characters created by Bruno Heller. I do not own these characters

Little Red Rosebuds

Jane and Lisbon arrive to meet up with Cho who is already in attendance at the scene.

He was driving by on his way home and pulled over when he saw the lights of the police car.

The day is Wednesday it is 12.45pm. Jane fleetingly wonders why Cho is out so late on a chilly Wednesday night then shrugged it from his mind; after all didn't he himself often go driving at all hours of the night!

Cho approaches to fill them in on the victim.

"A female child aged approximately 5 years old. Caucasian. Brown eyes. Brown long wavy hair kept back with a red hairband wearing a white party dress with red rosebuds on it and red party style shoes.

Also lying dead with her at the roadside is a small white terrier, from the position of the child and the deep rutted tyre marks beyond the body it is possible the child could have been hit by a passing vehicle that stopped and then sped off" Cho looked towards Jane awaiting his input on his last sentence.

"Mm maybe" Jane utters as he pondered Cho's assumption.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions here" Lisbon directed with a tone of authority in her voice. Jane and Cho raised their eyebrows in reply to Lisbon's sudden intervention. "We want facts ok"

Jane hesitates a moment or two then kneels beside the child to get what information he can from her body. Jane is horrified to see the child's nails are painted red, he's horrified as he first gets a glimpse at them, quickly he looks away as he jumps to his feet, composing himself taking a deep breath Jane slowly lowers himself on one knee and with both hands on the ground he leans in closer, now nearer to her right hand which is tucked into her chest by her left one, lowering his head closer he is relieved to see the lacquered finish of nail varnish.

He cannot help but think of his own daughter as he looks at the little girl, the pain shows on his face. Jane snaps out of his thoughts as he quickly rises to his feet

"Can you tell us anything Jane?" I can't tell you much more than you can already see for yourself Lisbon. I'd say she was about 5/6 years old, looks like she has been to a party, possibly walking home or maybe just not changed out of her party dress yet" Jane stopped as he looked around "She may have snuck out looking for someone, or something, it could have been the dog it would explain her being out late alone." She's eaten strawberries recently and drank an orange flavoured drink";

Jane had smelled her breath and noticed the orange stain on her upper lip while he was kneeling by her. "She also looks well provided for with those fancy clothes" He continued "they cost a pretty penny they are not from the high street or local market." "From a good home you say" A man's voice Jane didn't know cut in on his train of thought.

"I didn't say that, whoever you are, I said she was well provided for" Jane looked irked as he does when someone tries to put words into his mouth that he himself hasn't spoken.

All at once Jane turned and faced the intruder rose to his feet and looked him straight in the eye.

Jane placed his hands firmly into his jacket pockets in anticipation of the intruder's next move.

"My name is Maxwell, Steven Maxwell" The stranger held out his hand for Jane to accept in a handshake.

Seeing the look of disdain on Jane's face Lisbon cut in "I'm agent Lisbon we're with the C.B.I. Mr Maxwell, who are you….exactly" "I am the local news reporter around here"

"Would that be the OFFICIAL news reporter or the UNOFICIAL one" Jane asked stretching his head over Lisbon's shoulder to see Maxwell's reaction. "What are you implying" Maxwell asked perturbed, adding….."Excuse me, I didn't get your name"…..

"No, you got your own" Jane replied "My name was given to ME" Jane said just loud enough to be heard.

Lisbon gave Jane a frowning look, but said nothing.

Jane carried on; in his mind Lisbon by not saying anything had just allowed him to play his mind games on this this intruder …hadn't she!

"Implying... who me? I'm not implying anything… I'm just wondering" Jane remarked casually

"Wondering WHAT" Maxwell was getting impatient at these silly remarks from a person whose name he didn't know

"Well now let me see…I'm wondering why you think you have the right to just walk on in here", Jane points down to the ground in front of him "here being a police investigation, with no regard for the victim or the evidence….You cut in on a private discussion as if you have the right of the President himself no less, and you expect me…. and, or, Lisbon here to tell you everything we know, and above all you expect us not to question who you are…Err l don't think so" Jane gave his smug smile as he turned almost in a half swagger at getting one over on this man who he had taken an instant dislike to.

It pleased him to take his mind off the little girl even just for a little time. "Oh Lisbon l almost forgot" Jane turned to her, took her arm and led her toward their vehicle. When he was sure they were out of Maxwell's hearing range, Jane continued" the dog" "What about it" "It smelled of horses, lf l am right there are no horses nearby so the dog could be a accidental victim, it may not belong to the child, or they could have been somewhere where horses are kept, but, the child didn't go near them or handle the dog, which seems unlikely don't you think, kids always handle dogs no matter what you tell em"

"Well yeah" Lisbon managed to say but Jane wasn't listening for an answer he carried on talking as she spoke

"I mean it's not natural a child who obviously liked to pet the dog at the old man's gate didn't get the smell of manure on her hands….l couldn't smell anything on her except for strawberry's and orange" Jane looked deep in thought for a few moments tapping his lips with his index finger, then suddenly said "Ah I understand now, she must have washed her hands when she reached her destination and not touched the dog again"

Lisbon nodded "That works" smiling she allowed herself to admire the skills of observations Jane has, he truly was good at what he did regardless how small the details were he would think of them, then fit them together to solve a case and she knew he deeply wanted to solve this case, as they all did

"We'll keep that in mind, and Oh by the way Jane, you were being obnoxious back there" Lisbon informed him matter of factly with hands on hips

"I was being obnoxious" Jane turned quickly round in a circle as he did so animating his frustration by throwing his hands into the air alongside his head.

Then pointing towards the disappearing Maxwell "What about him with his..his over the top introduction"

Jane did his best James Bond impression to remind Lisbon

"My name is Maxwell…. Steven Maxwell" It did make Lisbon break into a slight smile as she got into the car.

She knew Jane was trying hard to mask the pain he felt for the little girl and her family and himself. She always felt helpless in these situations and would dearly love to give him a reassuring hug but she knew he would go back away if she were to try and do so.

It was ok for him to give her one, that was different; it was the manly thing to do to make her feel better if she needed consoling he was always ready with a hug and a broad shoulder to rest her head on, all she could ever do for him was to let him be.

He was also trying his darndest to keep her spirits up; he knew a child's murder was the worst crime beside rape for a female detective to come upon.

At Lisbon's request the local police were doing door to door enquiries to see if anyone had heard or seen anything also asking if anyone knew the little girl.

So far they had drawn a blank on her identity but a couple of teenagers had been reported cruising around the neighbourhood with their car radio playing a little too loud also a man had been seen the morning before with a little girl answering the description of their victim.

Meanwhile back at the CBI Van Pelt had searched the missing person's databank for anyone matching the little girl's description, all to no avail.

Rigsby had put the little girl's pictures from the crime scene along with that of the dog onto the incident board.

What they knew so far about this mystery child was nothing at all they didn't have anything that could tell them who she was and they could only guess as to why she was out there on her own.

Jane and Lisbon arrived back at HQ sniping at each other. Cho gave his oh no not again sigh as he walked into the offices in front of them; he had had to endure being in the lift with them on the way up to the office's. "You are such a child Jane" Lisbon snapped as she walked into her office; Jane followed her in and closed the door behind him. "Oh I am a child am l? Then who my dear Lisbon, may I ask IS this Maxwell fellow? Have you checked his story out that he IS actually who he says he is and not just a curtain twitcher, a gossip monger, a tattletale? Huh, have you? I don't think you have"

Jane had that grin and wide eyed look on his face that he got when he knew he was right and he looked seriously smug now as he left her office so she could ponder on his words.

Jane lay down on his couch with a huge grin still on his face. Lisbon hated that look sometimes she wished she could wipe it off his face once and for all, but his words and insistence spurred her into action.

Being so tired with a heavy workload the last few weeks and the sight of the little girl's lifeless body lying there, though these things were really tough, they were no excuse for her shoddiness, she hadn't followed through and investigated whether or not Maxwell was indeed telling the truth.

She knew it was a stupid mistake, he could have been involved in the little girl's death, but Jane hadn't hinted at that back at the scene. Had He?

Her thoughts and doubts worried her. Was she coming to rely too much on Jane for guidance?

If so she would have to stop it and take back the lead, after all it was her job to think of these things and not to wait for Jane to point them out to her.

Lisbon phoned the number Maxwell had given her, remembering to check it in the phonebook before dialling to make sure it was authentic, the last thing she wanted was Jane coming back at her with "Did you remember to check it in the phonebook"

Maxwell answered the phone with a "Hello" spoken in a deep dulcet toned voice that sent shivers up her spine, it was so nice to listen to him, his voice swam around inside her head caressing all the aches and pains away.

"Hello. Steven Maxwell, how can l be of service"? He asked.

"Err Hello. This is Agent Lisbon, we met earlier today"

"Ah yes… Agent Lisbon," his voice softened into a friendlier tone. Lisbon imagined him smiling now, she couldn't have known he was

"How can l help you" "l was just phoning to… err"

"To verify l am who l said l am" Maxwell cut in.

"Well... Yes that and to apologize, on behalf of my co…."

Jane appeared from nowhere and cut in on her "Don't you dare apologize for me Lisbon….not ever, do you hear me?"

"Ok" she muttered shoving his hand away from the phone, then mouthing at him "Get out of here…. Now"

The stern look on her face was enough to tell him he had gone far enough at this moment. In reply he stood waving a warning finger then pointing at her he frowned for a moment then satisfied he had conveyed his point he left.

On closing the door he couldn't help but observe the way she sat back and relaxed in her chair and smiled, her eyes seem to smile too as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

By the time Jane reached the kitchen he was smiling his devilish smile and singing "Ooh I think Lisbon is in love" over and over again low to himself

"Who with" Cho boomed from behind Jane almost causing him to drop the cup of tea he had just poured for himself.

"Err no one, take no notice of me, l was just being silly"

Cho gave him a blank stare as was so often the case when something Jane or anyone said didn't make sense to him.

Jane sipped his tea with a delighted look on his face as he lowered himself onto his beloved couch.

That look could only mean one thing, and that was Lisbon was going to be dangled from a very tight hook…. at least for a little while… whenever he felt like it, or at the very least, until it played itself out.

Jane laid his head down on his couch wriggling about to get comfy, his mind wandered to fun times with his daughter, times he never usually allowed himself to think about while at work, eventually he slipped into a deep, peaceful, sleep. He hadn't known that feeling for such a long while.

Jane woke in a panic it was 6.00am. "Lisbon. Lisbon" he shouted as he rolled off his couch putting a hand down just in time to save himself from falling onto the floor

Smoothing down his hair with his hands and tucking in his shirt, he headed for the kitchen he was making a pot of tea just as Lisbon appeared.

"Was that you shouting Jane or was l dreaming" Lisbon asked through a yawn while rubbing her eyes.

"No you weren't dreaming and I don't see anyone else here do you?"

"Oh great more sarcasm and so early in the day". Lisbon smiled as she took the offered cup of tea. "You're up early or is it late for you, and what's all the shouting for anyway"? Lisbon asked indignantly

"Oh that…l just wondered if you were still here"

"Yes l fell asleep in my office" Lisbon gave him a nudge on the arm." You had a good sleep, didn't you?"

"Did l? Oh yes, yes, l did. I was thinking about what I said yesterday about the dog and how it smelled of horses…"

"Yeah and that's why you woke me" Lisbon looked at him awaiting his revelation of dog and horse smells at this ungodly hour.

"Right…well it was just the smell of manure l got. l didn't SEE any on the dog…did you?"

"Jane. l didn't look, and no, as l remember l didn't see any manure on the dog" she shrugged her shoulders

"Roses" Jane replied with arms open wide and a huge grin "WHAT" Lisbon was getting frustrated now, not only was Jane just hinting at what he was going to say, he was drawing it out, when all she wanted was for him to get on and say it but she was being put through this before she even had her morning drink. "Roses" Jane repeated "you know, like they grow at a Nursery or some people like to grow them in their garden, wherever they grow them they feed them with it... or whatever it is they do with horse manure" Jane's mind was racing now Lisbon knew there was no escape.

"Ok let's get Cho. Rigsby. And Van Pelt here, then we can all go over the manure angle from there OK" Lisbon almost yelled at him. She had been so looking forward to a nice warm quiet drink, a shower and maybe some breakfast if she was lucky before starting work, now she had to go chasing around for where they used horse manure near to the crime scene on the off chance it's where the dog came from.

But she knew from past experience never to doubt Jane's hunches.

Grace walked into the office followed by Rigsby and Cho.

Jane clicked his finger's "Ah Grace please could you do something for me" He asked in that way he always asked of her things she shouldn't do and she knew she couldn't say no to.

"Ok she drawled out. "What is it this time"

"Oh nothing bad, it's just that I'm thinking if you lose a loved pet you report it lost…..don't you?"

Cho looked at Jane he just knew he would come up with something so simple, yet they hadn't thought of it….why?

"Bingo" Van Pelt grinned as the results they were hoping for came up on her computer screen.

"Miles Wilkinson reported losing his 8 year old white Jack Russell terrier last night at 10pm.

The dog named Tipsy, was last seen at 3.45pm at the front gate of his property with a little girl.

They headed off to interview Miles Wilkinson at his property

A Horticultural Nursery about 15 miles from the crime scene.

Miles was an elderly man, short and slim with a really bad limp, he almost dragged his right leg along behind him.

"Mr Miles Wilkinson" Lisbon showed her badge as she spoke,

"I'm agent Lisbon and this is my colleague Patrick Jane we're with the CBI" "CBI huh, a posh name for the police is it?" "Something like that" Jane replied as the old man let them in "Well yep that's me" "Do you own a white terrier dog sir? "Lisbon asked "White terrier dog, nope not me l do own a white terrier bitch though" Lisbon looked at Jane who shrugged as if not to place the blame on him, "it is a female dog sir" Lisbon corrected herself. "Well then yes it may well be my Tipsy you speak of, what's my Tipsy gone and done to bring the cops around." "We're sorry to have to tell you sir, we think Tipsy is dead. We found a white terrier close to a little girl's body, late last night"

The old man sat down slowly, taking off his hat and wiping his brow with the back of his shirt cuff "A little girl's body, where, how?" The old man looked at them in disbelief after a short pause "Would you like a drink sir, glass of water or tea" Jane asked "No thanks, l don't drink tea, can't stand the stuff" Jane looked almost horrified at this remark "You were saying Sir" Lisbon urged

"What makes you think it's my Tipsy? Surely there's a lot of white terrier's around these parts"

"But this one had the definite scent of horse manure" Jane spoke up.

"Oh I see, well l'm the only user of horse manure round these parts cept for those who use it on their garden rose variety's"

The old man looked defeated and seemed resigned to the fact it more than likely was his beloved Tipsy.

"Did you search for her" Lisbon asked softly "Yes of course l did, I had gone looking for Tipsy she was so named because she liked to get a little Merry on a Friday night, you know, have a little drink;" Everyone smiled as the old man took a second to fondly recollect this thought.

"When did you last see the dog" Cho asked.

Miles cleared his throat and continued "When she didn't come in for her meal as normal at half past four l waited then about 5 o clock l went to look for her, normally whatever she's up to she comes home for dinner so you see it wasn't like her not to be there"

"So then what did you do" Lisbon urged him to carry on

"l looked around asking anyone I saw if they'd seen her but no one had, I was calling her and looking until about 8 o clock l suppose it was, l had only gone around a few blocks by then". "Why's that" Jane asked "It takes me a long time to get anywhere sonny," Miles tapped his leg and smiled at Jane as he spoke. "l couldn't find her so I gave up, I thought what the heck, she'll come home when she's hungry, and she always had before. "Were you not worried about her and male dogs Mr Wilkinson" Jane asked curiously. "Oh nah Mr Jane, you see, she'd been done" "Done" Jane repeated back questionably. Lisbon grinned as she realized Jane didn't have a clue what the old guy meant, he was so clever and yet so dumb at times. "Yeah, you know, so she couldn't have pups, she'd had a good litter way back, that was enough" "Ah, I see" Jane grinned as it dawned on him what was meant by being done.

"So what about the little girl" Jane sat in front of him starring straight into his eyes. "What" "The little girl" Jane repeated louder and with a more severe tone in his voice.

"Hey now wait a minute" the old man realized what he was being asked "I didn't see her after seeing her at the gate, she looked like she was going to a party, all dressed up she was with a pretty box dangling from her hand tied in red ribbon. You gotta believe me mister, that's the last time l saw her" The old man pleaded with Jane, tears in his eyes for his dog and also the little girl who befriended her

"I believe you, so where does she live, what's her name?" Jane asked in quick succession. "I've no idea and that's the truth, l only saw her just this once, never before" "Ok which way did she appear from" "What" Jane looked impatient and asked again in a different context "When you saw her which way was she coming from" "I dunno, l only saw her already here and then leave, She went down that way"

Mr Wilkinson pointed to the left of his property which led down to the main road. "Thank you so very much Mr Wilkinson you have been a great help and l am so sorry for your loss" Lisbon patted the old man's hand as she spoke. He gave a forced smile in reply to her words of kindness. "I'm sorry too" Jane spoke with compassion. Lisbon was touched to see him show compassion to the old man.

Jane was busy looking at a street map as they drove slowly down the road in the direction they had been sent.

Lisbon pulled up sharply. "Oh great that's all we need, a cross road, she could have gone any of 3 different ways before ending up where we found her"

"Four" Jane almost shouted in what could only be compared to how they shout in a game of golf.

Jane was pointing to a footpath leading off the road toward the back of house across the road. It had to be checked out no matter how small.

They approached with caution to be greeted with an irate German Shepherd Dog chewing on a huge bone;

It bared its teeth giving a low growl from deep down inside its belly looking straight at Lisbon who pulled her weapon.

Luckily the dog was firmly bonded to a heavy kennel by a thick chain.

Jane jumped behind Lisbon pulling on her waist Lisbon being pulled off balance immediately stepped backward, her heel dug right into the bridge of his foot.

"Ouch" Jane hopped about on one foot while nursing the other. "Serves you right" Lisbon reprimanded

"Well I'm not about to try and question him….are you?" Jane asked wanting to get out of there.

"I can't see anything interesting here, it's a dead end, let's go" Lisbon holstered her gun and walked off leaving Jane to limp to the car. "Oh come on Jane, I'm not that heavy" Lisbon scalded indignantly at his overacting "Aren't you? My foot begs to differ" Jane replied under his breath. Let's go and check out the other roads.

On entering the car Lisbon's phone rang picking it up as she seated herself "Cho what is it?"

"We just got a call from the local police; a man has been seen earlier this morning with a little girl answering the child's description. They have his address as 1201 South Lake Street"

"Thanks Cho take Rigsby with you we'll meet you there" "Will do" was the last response from Cho.

Lisbon sped off before Jane had managed to seat himself properly while he was trying to keep his balance and his dignity he slipped sideways and his head collided with the door window.

"Ok that's it, let me out, first you try to cripple me and now you are driving like a maniac, what's the matter with you" Jane reached for the car door handle

"I want to get whoever did this Jane"

"Even if it's at the risk of me being killed" Jane looked hard at Lisbon he knew there was something bothering her and she needed to say it, not keep it bottled up

Lisbon had stopped the car and was leaning forward on the steering wheel with both arms resting on it. "I'm sorry…really… I'm sorry. l shouldn't take it out on you, I'm just….." Lisbon's words trailed off as a lump came into her throat

"Upset" Jane answered for her as he put his hand over hers and gently squeezed. He hadn't noticed before how small her hand was compared to his.

"Uhuh" Lisbon wiped the appearance of a tear from her eye. Giving a slight cough to clear her throat she hitched herself up in her seat, pulled the front of her jacket together and said "Let's move on shall we"

Jane gave her an encouraging smile as he raised his arm slightly and flicked his hand in a forward gesture with his index finger pointing forward.

Cho and Rigsby had already arrived at the address "It is a rundown little house isn't it, Lisbon? Not at all the big fairy tale castle we'd expect our little girl to be from. Well… maybe not a castle but you get my meaning"

Lisbon was already alighting from the car as she replied "It had crossed my mind too Jane, though not the fairy tale castle part" Lisbon glanced behind her to see a limping Jane following slowly after her

Maybe she had really hurt him and he wasn't seeking attention she thought to herself, she would make sure he got checked out when they got back.

Rigsby was watching Jane intently he had been doing for some time since Jane had pulled a couple of tricks on him in succession, he had vowed to improve his own powers of observation and pay Jane back.

Noticing something take Jane's eye Rigsby couldn't help but look in the direction Jane was looking so very interested in.

"What is it" Rigsby asked in a whisper

"Oh I'm not sure could be something, could be nothing" Jane said seriously as he strained to get a better look through the darkness "I'll go and take a look" Rigsby informed Jane "Do you want to? It's really dark out there "Jane asked sounding concerned for Rigsby's safety

"Sure, I'm not scared of the dark Jane, even if you are" Rigsby replied with a smirk.

He was secretly hoping it would turn out to be something rather than nothing so he would gain back some credibility, something he knew he was lacking lately.

Jane watched him go, then went as quickly as he could after Lisbon and Cho who were now at the front door of the house.

Though he wasn't limping now, the pain had eased quite a bit.

Jane knew Rigsby had started to watch him a lot recently not just on the odd occasion but most of the time and he wasn't sure as to why.

Jane disliked being watched so often, it was unsettling, worst of all it broke his concentration.

So by conning Rigsby, he was, in his own mind, teaching Rigsby a valuable lesson.

It wasn't long before Jane heard a muffled yell come from the direction Rigsby had gone in. It wasn't a desperate cry for help yell but more a, Oh No. kind of yell.

Jane gave a cocky little laugh knowing his plan had succeeded he continued onward and entered the Ritter house.

Finding Lisbon and Cho had already gained access and were more or less interrogating a man and woman Jane looked intrigued. "Who are they"? Jane asked as he casually surveyed the room. Lisbon introduced them "This is John Ritter and his wife Riana.

This is our colleague Patrick Jane a consultant with CBI"

Jane raised a hand instead of speaking a verbal hello.

Lisbon turned back to Jane who was standing close to Cho and out of earshot of the Ritter's who were sat still looking bemused on the couch across the room.

"They say they are the parents." Lisbon told Jane quietly"Parents who haven't even bothered to report their child missing YET" Lisbon got angrier as she spoke "Why" Jane asked calmly. "Because they were too damned high on drugs to notice she wasn't here"

"Oh I see" Jane remarked calmly. "Don't you think these two are a little bit pathetic compared to who l, and probably yourself would visualise to be the parents of that girl" Jane asked of Cho

"Very much so" agreed Cho.

"And yet here they are nothing much in home management skills, clothes a little more than shoddy and not the brightest tool in the box by the look of them. Compare that to the little girl and what do you have? Either a kidnapped child who escaped her not so bright captors or they are lying for reasons only known to themselves, as yet .They are not the parents" Jane remarked coldly.

Cho looked at Lisbon who had walked over to face the Ritter's. "I'm asking you once more would you like to explain your involvement with this child" Lisbon asked them.

Both shook their heads. "They obviously don't realize what's going on yet" "You two are coming with us so we can get to the bottom of this" Lisbon snapped as she pulled Ritter to his feet "But, but we're just nobody, you don't wanna be bothered with us" Ritter was rambling pathetically.

"Boss" Cho lifted a small plastic bag containing white powder up from the under the front of the sofa where John Ritter's feet had been hiding it. "Now you're definitely coming with us"

Ritter didn't offer any resistance Cho took over the hold on Ritter to cuff him and Lisbon took hold of Riana.

"Where's Rigsby" Lisbon asked. "No idea "Jane shrugged his shoulders.

Lisbon told Cho to call in for a vehicle to come and pick up the Ritter's and take them along to the CBI office's she and Cho placed them onto the back seat of their vehicle, closing the door they went off to look for Rigsby.

Shinning their torches into the darkness to guide them Lisbon called out "Rigsby where are you"? "I'm over here" He replied in a subdued tone.

They followed in the direction the voice had come from, Jane brought up the rear. Half of him was unable to wait to see Rigsby's predicament the other half dreaded Lisbon's reprimand as she was sure to know he was at the bottom of it.

They came upon Rigsby he had slipped into a muddy pit his hands were covered in mud from trying to climb out.

Jane grinned as he saw the look of recognition on Rigsby's face that he had swallowed the lure, hook, line, and sinker just as he knew he would. Rigsby scowled back at him.

Lisbon saw what passed between them and just didn't have the energy to waste at the moment on a reprimand that would go way over Jane's head.

"Get him out of there you two" Jane looked on as Cho held down a hand for Rigsby to grip to help him out.

"Thanks" Rigsby growled at Jane as he passed by "Oh don't mention it" Jane replied coolly

Back at CBI Jane was lying on his couch in deep thought.

He had had his fun, it was now time to switch off that side of himself and be serious.

He rose from his couch and went to pour tea, sipping it and swallowing slowly he stood looking intently at the board reading over and over again the details of the little girl, the dog and going over and over the scene as it was when they arrived.

Lisbon watched him from her office; she knew not to disturb him when he was like this unless he seemed like he needed prodding to speak his thoughts.

Right now though things were mechanically going through his mind like clockwork, when he had sifted through it all he would tell them if he found anything of use.

Cho interviewed Ritter while Grace interviewed his wife.

"Why say you're the child's parents when you are not?" Cho asked matter of factly.

"Nothin" Ritter answered with a chuckle "You think this is funny" Cho leaned forward staring straight at Ritter who seemed unnerved now. "Nope. It just seems stupid" Ritter almost gloated "Stupid why" Cho asked"

"That you so called police officers with all your brains and mighty powers would think WE, me n Riana, are the parents of a little girl like her"

"Agreed" Cho admitted blankly "So who are you and how do you know her? And why were you with her?" Ritter looked nervous now

"You know who we are, we don't know her and l wasn't with her, l swear it wasn't me"

Jane came into the room and gestured to the spare chair near Cho as he mouthed "may l?" Cho nodded and sat back.

Ritter looked even more nervous at another one joining in who didn't even look like a cop.

Jane shook him by the hand took his pulse. "Hi" he smiled "I'm Patrick Jane l'm a consultant with the CBI not a police man, so you can relax, just listen to my voice and relax."

Ritter pulled his hand away not liking it being held by another man but somehow he was drawn to Jane, he relaxed back in his seat. "Now then Mr Ritter or may l call you John" Jane waited for a reply head cocked on one side.

"John" Ritter nodded in agreement. "Ok then John. Can you tell me in your own words how you are connected to this little girl" Cho threw Jane a look; he just knew he had hypnotised Ritter and he would be for it if Lisbon walked in. "The little girl is my niece" "That's good John, now can you tell us why you were with her?"

"l was walking with my niece just after lunchtime taking her to a friend's party, her mom had dropped her off on her way to a friend's house, her mom had business to take care of that would keep her away for a while…you know, and well, she couldn't hang around" Ritter looked sheepish.

"Yes l know, that's ok, now back to your niece, what is her name?" "Melinda Atkins"

"What is the name of Melinda's friend who was having the party John"? "Holly Western"

"and where is Holly's house?" " It's over on Cabello Drive number 1214"

Jane sat back looking at Cho with a triumphant grin, then leaned toward Ritter and said with a smile. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ritter looked dazed.

Cho was angry with himself he missed what Jane did to bring Ritter round but he knew for sure he had hypnotised him, he also knew Lisbon would come down on him like a ton of bricks if she found out what Jane had done.

Each knew the other wouldn't tell her.

Grace was with Riana and hadn't got a word out of her; Riana sat there staring right through Grace.

"I think she's still away with the fairies" Grace told Rigsby as she approached his desk. "Who" he asked while checking all the mud was off his shoes.

"That Ritter woman. It doesn't matter what question I ask she just stares right through me. It gives me the shivers just being in the same room with her"

Cho and Jane appeared Grace and Rigsby both noted the look on Jane's face. "Looks like he's broken down another unwilling witness" Grace quietly told Rigsby.

"I guess so, I would so love to learn how he does it"

"Then get a book" Grace answered impatient at Rigsby's admiration of Jane after what he had just done to him.

Her scowl slowly turned to a wry smile as she walked away, her thoughts turned to how Jane made people feel when he solved cases, especially the victim's families.

The way he acted silly at times or just acted out his skills at one of their requests, like when he found the car keys she herself had hidden on him.

It wasn't just Rigsby who admired him, they ALL did. They just wish he wasn't so dam arrogant at times.

"Got it" Jane grinned as he poked his head around Lisbon's office door.

"Got what" she asked irritably as she was rooting through a pile of papers on her desk.

"The address of the friend of the niece of John"

"WHAT. Say that again in English so I can understand you"

"Ok I'll rephrase it on the way…Come on Lisbon" Jane hurried off Lisbon grabbed her coat and caught up to him at the lift.

"Jane, wait up. Where are we going? And why?" Lisbon demanded to know while refusing to get into the now open lift. "John Ritter. The little girl he was seen with he says was his niece Melinda who he was taking to her friend Holly's house"

"Really and you believe him?" Lisbon asked

"Oh yeah" Jane replied turning and facing the lift control pad to hide his smile.

"Cho. Rigsby. Van Pelt, hold the fort here, anything new turns up I want to know about it immediately?"

They all showed their agreement with a simultaneous mouthing of "Yes Boss"

Van Pelt looked disappointed. Her thoughts strayed to the fact she always had to stay behind.

Why couldn't SHE have gone with Lisbon instead of Jane, just this one time?

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take her own advice she had given Rigsby a short while ago. Get a book on observation skills.

Cho got down to completing the paperwork that was mounting on his desk as did Rigsby who had already decided he was going to buy himself a book on observation skills.

Lisbon and Jane arrived at Holly Western's house, it was an improvement on the Ritter's house but Jane was holding on to his observations until later.

He was however pleasantly surprised to see an attractive lady in her mid to late thirty's open the door, he didn't expect to see anyone remotely attractive for some reason he couldn't quite think of.

"Hello may I help you" she smiled at Jane who felt taken off guard, something he was unaccustomed to.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane he's a Consultant. We are with the CBI. Does Holly Western live here?" Lisbon asked "Yes she does what you want with Holly?"

"And you are?" Jane asked, clearly intrigued by this woman

"I am Holly's aunt, my name is Katherine Maguire. Holly came to live with me two years ago after her parents unfortunately died in a car accident abroad"

Jane's eyes averted away from Katherine Maguire as he realized she was observing him while he was looking at her left hand and noticing it was minus a wedding band. Strangely he felt uncomfortable.

"I see" Lisbon showed sympathy at hearing this. "So Mrs Maguire" "No it's Miss" Katherine broke in covering her left hand with her right.

"Oh I'm sorry. Miss Maguire on Wednesday did Holly have a birthday party?"

"Yes she did" Katherine answered with a faltering smile, she was truly uncomfortable and was annoyed she had let Jane make her feel this way

"Did a friend of Holly's a Melinda Atkins attend the party" Lisbon asked

"Melinda Atkins I don't recall that name"

"She was wearing a white dress with red rose buds on it, red shoes, she had long dark wavy hair held back with a red band " Jane surveyed her face as he spoke looking for any signs of recognition on it and was relieved when he noticed her eyes relax and a smile start to develop in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yes, I remember her asking to be known as Indie, such a pretty, well-mannered little thing and quite shy too.

She didn't like to be called Melinda, Mel or abbreviations of Linda. They always have nick names nowadays don't they"?

"Who brought her to the party? Asked Lisbon wanting to get on. "A man, I think he said he was her uncle. I was being hassled by lots of children all wanting different things at the same time so I didn't really take much notice I'm afraid"

Katherine looked worried now. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" Katherine's eyes darted from Lisbon to Jane and back to Lisbon pleading for an answer.

"A little girl was found dead"

"Oh No" Katherine placed a hand over her mouth as she rose to her feet and went inside the house.

Jane and Lisbon followed her "If there is anything you can tell us Miss Maguire, anything at all" Lisbon pleaded.

Jane discreetly waved her away and Lisbon trusting him obeyed and backed off.

Jane looked about and seeing the door to the kitchen turned to Katherine "How about some tea? You do have tea don't you?"

He remembered to ask after being humiliated by the old man? "Yes I do it's in the top cupboard and yes I'd love one thank you" She smiled gently as she thought of his manner. He was such a pleasant, kind, gentle man.

"Sugar. Honey?" Jane asked breaking into her thoughts.

"No. Thanks a little milk though." Jane brought them a cup each, also handing Lisbon one.

"Ok now, Katherine... It is ok if I call you Katherine isn't it? Miss Maguire sounds so, so school ma-am ish and you please call me Patrick" He grinned his cheeky grin that seemed to break the solemn mood surrounding them.

"Please do call me Katherine"

As she took a sip of tea she noticed how Patrick looked so at ease and confident in her company, usually men ran for cover when she appeared because of the manner in which she conducted herself. She was also indeed a schoolteacher, how had he known that, or was he just fishing?

She was getting more and more intrigued the longer she was around this man.

"How did Holly know Indie" Jane asked out of the blue.

"What?" Katherine wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly "Indie came to her party, were they school friends, play friends or what?"

"Oh play friends l would imagine, Holly attends private school you see" "Did Indie?" "I have no idea" "Where's Holly now"

"She is somewhere in Europe with her grandfather, they are visiting relatives in various country's as they tour"

Jane raised his eyebrows. "Who's her grandfather" he asked curiously.

"Holly's grandfather Patrick is a renowned Professor of Chemistry." Katherine's attitude had taken on a whole new outlook; she was acting like someone addressing people they considered to be beneath their breeding.

Jane couldn't understand why in one breath he was captivated by this woman and then the next he was driven to despair by her attitude.

"Name" he snapped at her

"His name is Endiah Splattmunk… Professor Endiah Splattmunk" Jane sat motionless waiting for her to tell him she was joking and it was really something like Bill Smith or Davey Jones, much to his amusement she didn't.

Jane had to bite on his top lip to stop himself smiling at such a ridiculous sounding name.

Lisbon glared at Jane warning him NOT to make a sarcastic remark.

He refrained from doing so but dropped his head and looked away still biting on his upper lip. Composed Jane returned to questioning Katherine

"So how are you and the….. Professor related" Jane was careful not to repeat his name for fear of losing control.

"He is my father" Katherine replied proudly.

"So why don't you share his surname?" Jane asked proud of himself for keeping a straight face.

Katherine glared at him for asking her that question "That is none of your business SIR"

Sensing he had embarked on something that touched a raw nerve he had to push her further and find out what it was. "Why" Jane asked

"Please leave…NOW I have nothing more to say to you" Katherine opened the front door and moving her hand in a gesture for them to leave. Lisbon led the way out and stormed to the car.

Jane however turned on the porch and added "We all have something we don't want to share that we keep hidden away…sometimes it's good to talk, if you decide to let me help you, ring me on this number" Jane handed her his card.

Snatching it from his grasp she slammed the door, he had to do a little skip to get out of the way of the door so it wouldn't hit him.

Jane walked to the car, a look of deep thought on his face.

Lisbon decided not to be tactful. "Ok what was that all about? You've got TWO minutes to explain before I snap your head off" Jane mockingly cowered lifting the left side of his jacket to cover his head replied "Ok, ok. This Professor Splattskunk or whatever his name is, has conveniently took our star witness out of the country. WHY? Also our MIZZ Maguire is hiding something, why is her surname Maguire and her father's is Splattskunk? She doesn't wear a Wedding band or nor does there appear to be a mark where one has previously been worn."

"Splattmunk Jane, the man's name is Splattmunk" Lisbon managed to utter as she digested the information Jane had just shared with her.

"What if Mizz Maguire and her father are in on this Lisbon? Nah she doesn't seem…..Could she? Jane's thinking out loud just confused Lisbon. What was worse he didn't seem to realize he was doing it. "Jane. JANE" Lisbon shook his arm. "Shut up and let me think too will you?"

Jane went into his own little world looking out of the car window seeing nothing of what was passing him by, only what was going on inside his head. Meanwhile before driving off Lisbon phoned Van Pelt. "Hi Grace. Check out a Professor Endiah Splattmunk and his daughter Katherine Maguire He's a Professor of Chemistry and she a schoolteacher. See what you can come up with. We're on our way in now" "Yes Boss" Grace hoped she had concealed the humour in her voice on hearing such a name.

Lisbon and Jane arrived back at CBI.

Van Pelt had gone through every database she could looking for Professor Endiah Splattmunk or Schoolteacher Katherine Maguire "Hi Grace any sign of our Professor" Lisbon asked managing to get the question in just before Jane.

"Not a whisker Boss there's no sign of him registered as a Professor of anything let alone Chemistry. I can't find any information on him at all not even a driving licence or a violation of any sort"

"Sounds like a mysterious man" Jane pondered. "What about Katherine Maguire his supposed daughter anything on her?"

"No, not on her either unless she happens to be 71 years old and living in a convent in New York" Grace grinned.

"I found this, it might be of interest" Cho handed Lisbon a flyer asking if anyone had seen a Professor Devon Lummit and his niece Griselda Kuplock.

Jane was reading it over her shoulder grinning broadly."That's them"

"Come on and how do you know that for sure?" Lisbon challenged.

"With names like those, it'd better be" Jane smirked as he poured a cup of tea. "Anyone want one" He raised his cup as he asked. "No thanks" Rigsby. Van Pelt and Cho chorused,

Van Pelt and Rigsby both raised a bottled drink to show they had drinks.

"Yeah, l think I need one "Lisbon looked at the flyer while Cho filled them in on what he had learned from the local police

"The flyers are 9 years old. Lummit and Kuplok had conned their way into a small community pretending to be foreign refugee's. They took a large quantity of money from unsuspecting people pledging they were a Professor and a highly qualified teacher who would build a community school and teach the local children close by instead of them having to travel a distance on the school bus. They submitted what looked to be official plans of a school building. Attended meetings with the people convincing them to investing in their own school.

On receipt of a large undisclosed amount of money they vanished" "Nice people" Lisbon commented then turning to Jane she asked "What are you thinking Jane"

"I think maybe they could be teacher's they seem comfortable in that role so it's possible they are or were at one time. It's also possible he was born and raised abroad, studied… qualified, then taught for a period of time. Maybe he came here illegally and couldn't work in his chosen profession… it's likely he eventually took a wife… and… Katherine was their child…. who used her mother's name!"

"You should write fiction Jane" Jane's celebration at reaching this conclusion was interrupted by Wainwright who had crept up on them.

Jane had forgotten about him and made a mental note to keep Wainwright fixed firmly in his mind.

"I would, but I don't have the imagination or patience for it" Jane retorted.

Wainwright glanced at Jane but had no intention of making a show of himself by indulging in a war of words with Jane; Somehow he was sure he would lose.

"How far along are we on solving this little girl's mysterious death"

Jane looked up at Wainwright, quickly he rose to his feet and went hurriedly up the stairs to his attic, no one followed, they let him be with his thoughts.

With a look of surprise on his faceWainwright turned half towards the direction Jane had left.

"Don't ask" Lisbon told him raising a hand and letting it drop to her side. "Something triggers a thought and he vanishes, sometimes for hours"

"Oh so it wasn't something l said he took the wrong way?" Wainwright asked sounding almost relieved.

Lisbon shook her head and went to her office

Cho. Rigsby and Van Pelt lowered their heads and pretended to carry on with none existent paperwork leaving Wainwright standing there holding a case file.

He returned to his office. Rigsby looked up at Van Pelt and smiled, she gave a quick smile back. Rigsby preferred it when Jane got one over on someone else instead of him.

Jane was in his attic, he was sat by the window so deep in thought he didn't hear Lisbon enter though she had called out to him twice.

Then again as she got close to him "Jane, you awake?"

Lisbon shook his shoulder making him jump "Sorry what?"

"I said, are you awake?"

"What kind of question is that Lisbon, my eyes are open and I am speaking to you. It would be a neat trick though, to look at you and to talk to you while I slept eh?"

"What was all that about down there earlier Jane?"

"Oh l suddenly thought of one or two things and I wanted to write them down and have a think before they eluded me"

"What was it" Lisbon asked sounding interested.

"Nothing really" Jane replied almost sounding as if he was too shy to reveal his thoughts.

"Come on Jane you know you can tell me" Lisbon urged.

Just then his mobile rang in his jacket pocket. Looking at who was calling he didn't recognise the number and on placing it to his ear he was pleasantly surprised

"Patrick is that you, it's" "I know who it is Katherine I recognise your voice, what can I do for you?"

"Could I see you please, tomorrow morning?" "Yes ok"

"shall I come to your house?"

"NO" she sounded frightened. "No, not the house. Would you meet me at the park near the entrance at 9am"

"I'll be there Katherine." The line went dead. Jane looked blankly at Lisbon.

"She wants me to meet her at the park in the morning, I wonder why."

"Ok what time, I'll come with you"

"No Lisbon she sounded frightened I'll meet her alone. I'll bring her in to you. Just give her a chance to talk to me first. Please" "Oh. Oh right" Lisbon suddenly thought of the looks that passed between Katherine and Jane the way they seemed so intrigued by each other.

Jane noticed Lisbon's facial expression "Oh don't be childish Lisbon, there's nothing going on" Jane insisted

"I never for a moment thought there was" Lisbon replied putting him in a corner.

"Oh I get it now, you're trying to make ME talk and tell you things that aren't true just to shut you up and get you off my back" Jane was guiding Lisbon by her elbow to the door. "GOODNIGHT LISBON" Jane shut the door behind her and locked it.

Jane was up and gone before anyone arrived, it was only 6.30am but he didn't want to get waylaid by Lisbon or any of the others. He wanted to know what was in Katherine Maguire's mind and what made her so scared when he suggested he came to the house.

Jane drove around for a while, he liked this time of the morning when the streets were still empty and he had them to himself. Everything was so untouched, clean and pure somehow. He stopped off to have breakfast in a quaint little café that served English breakfast and tea by ladies dressed as they were in early 19th century England and they had genuine English accents.

This pleased him very much as he sat sipping his tea admiring the paintings of the Stately homes with their glorious gardens.

Jane arrived at the park.

Katherine Maguire was already there seated on the bench nearest the gate looking elegant in her 2 piece light grey suit with a light blue scarf, white blouse, black high heeled shoes with a small black purse to compliment her shoes.

Jane thought the outfit suited her blonde hair. Katherine rose from the bench as he neared her; she took his hand before he offered it and gently pulled him to her to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for meeting me Patrick, I think you are the only person l can trust at the moment" She whispered in his ear while keeping him close to her. They sat down close together.

Jane gave a look of disbelief at her forwardness which she mistook to be one of sympathy and understanding which in turn made her feel even more secure with him.

Jane sensed her confusion

"Katherine tell me what it is you want to me talk about?"

Katherine fumbled nervously with a lace handkerchief in her lap, "Patrick please let me speak without any intervention on your part. Promise me"

"I promise" Jane nodded and the words tumbled out of her mouth as she hardly stopped to take in a breath of air.

"My father isn't a Professor and I am not a school teacher.

My father was from generations of farm hand stock in a small community in Southern Ireland.

Father hated who he was and the life he had been born into, he wanted better for himself and later better for his own family to. "My mother's name was also Katherine Maguire

My father's name is Patrick Logan he has taken Holly to Ireland to visit family"

Jane held up his hand to stop her speaking "Why are you telling me this"

"Because I thought it would help" Katherine looked bewildered now.

"Who Katherine. Help who?" Jane repeated "Help your father stay away longer without being questioned? Help you to go and rendezvous with him so you can tell him what's going on?"

Jane was threatening in his tone and she was full of regret at arranging this meeting.

Katherine was of the mind she could control him.

"Come on Katherine be truthful, why have you asked to meet me?"

Katherine looked around and satisfied she could not be overheard said in a low voice "I know what happened to Indie"

Jane looked at her unable to believe his ears.

"What. You know what happened to that little girl and you have kept it to yourself all this time?" Jane placed a comforting hand over hers, he wasn't admonishing her, he was gently urging her to talk yet part of him didn't want to hear what she was about to tell him but he needed to know if she had any part in the child's death

"Yes. I know it sounds awful doesn't it? But I was so scared Patrick, so very scared" At that she slumped slowly forward into his arms her head resting on his shoulder.

He caught hold of her. At first he thought she had fainted with the stress of it all, and then he saw the blood appear on his sleeve, it was coming from the side of her head.

Jane panicked for a short time then something seemed to take over him.

Moving mechanically while wondering where the shot had come from. He placed Katherine into a lying position on the bench then stooping down he checked to see if she was breathing, she wasn't.

His eyes searched for any tell-tale sign of a gunman as he phoned Lisbon and then for an ambulance he couldn't help but wonder why an ambulance was dispatched to collect a dead person. It seemed so futile. Jane covered Katherine's face with his jacket, there were too many people gathering now all trying to get a look at what had happened.

They were like vultures at a feast and that annoyed him very much.

Jane stood with his eyes closed then stretched his body discreetly making him look taller, with a hand resting lightly on the bench he looked quite the picture of a noble man.

Why? was the only question going around inside his head?

It seemed to cover everything.

Why did she want only to talk to him?

Why was she scared? Why the charade?

Why would she know what happened to the little girl Melinda? What was this Father? Daughter and Granddaughter set up all about?

And WHY did this woman make him feel like this?

His head began to hurt with all the questions he asked himself and he gently rubbed his forehead to try and ease it.

Lisbon arrived before the ambulance.

Jane's facial expression surprised Lisbon as she noticed he seemed detached, how he stood almost aloof to one side of the bench his jacket draped over Katherine's head and upper torso so as to hide her from view of the crowd.

It was as if Jane was being mechanical in his actions as if he had never met her and just happened upon the body during a stroll. "What happened" Lisbon asked taking his arm and leading him a short distance away while the ambulance man checked Katherine. Cho and Rigsby turned up in another vehicle. They made themselves busy keeping people at bay who were gathering to see what had happened also asking questions

"I don't know Lisbon, we were talking and suddenly she slumped into my arms" Jane's face and eyes gave him away, just for a few moments they betrayed how he felt about Katherine Maguire. Lisbon felt for him but needed to know what was said between them.

"Jane…Jane Look at me not her" Placing a hand on each of his upper arms Lisbon turned him to face her.

"Come on tell me what she told you. You know I need to know" Jane took a deep breath glanced up to the sky and started talking looking her straight in the eye

"Not much, she said her father had taken Holly to Ireland, he was a farm hand and oh his real name was Patrick Logan and that's about it" "Are you sure?"

"YES Lisbon I'm sure" Jane pulled away from her, picked up his jacket off the back of the bench where the ambulance man had placed it, slung it over his shoulder then walked toward his car. "Where are you going?" Lisbon called after him.

Jane ignored her question. He wanted out of there, to get away as far as he could from this nightmare.

Driving off he headed toward the coast, he needed fresh air to fill his lungs and clear out the pain he was feeling inside. As Jane drove along the coast road his phone rang, he checked and saw it was Lisbon.

He didn't want to be disturbed right now so he turned it off and threw it on the seat beside him not noticing it bounce and land on the floor.

Several hours passed by, no one had heard from Jane who was sitting on the sand down at the beach.

His socks were tucked into his shoes; jacket and vest were folded and placed tidily next to them.

His open shirt hung out of his trousers and flapped about in the breeze.

His knees were drawn up to his chest his arms around them with his hands clasped, his chin rested on his knee as he stared out across the water.

A voice he knew roused him from his thoughts "Hi"

"Ah Rigsby, what brings you here" Jane stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands to face him

"I just guessed you'd be here, I know how much you like the beach"

"Good detective work, so now you've found me, you can go and tell Lisbon I'm ok and then you can all leave me alone" Jane turned onto his side away from Rigsby

They arrive back at CBI surprised to find Logan and his granddaughter Holly waiting for them.

"Agent Lisbon I presume" Logan rose to his feet and offered his hand.

"Cut the act we know who and what you are Mr Logan so how about we just get right down to the core here" Logan looked surprised at her attack.

"Agent Lisbon I can assure you I have no idea what you are talking about"

Lisbon turned to Holly. "Hi, I'm sure you would like to go and get a drink with our lovely Grace here wouldn't you"?

"No thank you I'm fine here" Holly answered confidently.

"Wouldn't you like to take a look around" Lisbon asked

"I said I am fine right here" Holly was very insistent on where she wanted to be.

Jane interrupted. "Hi. Holly isn't it" He gave a huge grin.

"Yes" Holly was unsure of Jane, he wasn't treating her like the other's.

He beckoned her to him with his finger. Holly approached him cautiously.

"Would you help me play a practical joke on the stern looking guy, that one right over there" Jane pointed at Cho.

"Me" Holly looked surprised and unsure at Cho "But he looks scary"

"That's ok" Jane took her hand and led her to his couch as they talked "He always looks like that, but he's funny really"

Lisbon carried on with her interview. "Mr Logan your daughter Katherine Maguire."

"Wait a minute Agent Lisbon Katherine was not my daughter. She was my niece, Holly's mother"

Lisbon looked stunned. "Your niece… Holly's mother" Lisbon was stunned by this revelation. "Where have you been since Thursday last Mr Logan?" Lisbon was getting confused and was hoping for an easy answer to her question

"Ireland. It was Wednesday lunchtime my dear, we caught our flight to Dublin. At 2.30pm. I took Holly to visit her grandmother, at Katherine's request" "Katherine's request?"

"Yes. She was supposed to take Holly but changed her mind at the last minute, said one of her do's had come on and would I take her"

"Do's?" Lisbon asked "Katherine was not a well lady Agent Lisbon. She would get, well sort of closed off from her real self you know, and when she was like that there was no reasoning with her, she would get ideas of grandeur about her. Pretend to be a high class lady with a good education and property.

There I've said it. I'm not ashamed of my daughter you do understand that? But it is embarrassing at times for a man to tell these things of his own flesh and blood"

Lisbon sat soaking up what Patrick Logan had just told her. If he was telling the truth then who was the man who had passed himself off as Professor Splattmunk? Was it him, or was it someone else?

"Mr Logan do you have a relative by the name of John Ritter? Lisbon asked casually "John? Yes, why do you ask about that no good layabout?" "What is his relationship to you? "Nephew more's the pity"

"How, is he your nephew by direct descendant or in law" "What?" "Is he your sister's son or your wife's nephew"

"Ah, I understand your meaning now" "He'll be the wife's nephew. God rest her soul. His mother Mary was my wife's older sister"

Leaving Mr Logan with his thoughts Lisbon knew the others had watched in the next room via the two way mirror and heard everything except for Jane who was as usual lazing on his couch. "Sounds like he was telling the truth" Van Pelt offered as her considered opinion. "Yeah it does" Agreed Rigsby.

They both looked at Cho who offered no comment.

"Well what do you think" Van Pelt asked Cho as they headed to their desks "I'm not sure, he's Irish" "What does having Irish have to do with you not being sure if he's telling the truth or not"

"I didn't understand half of what he said" Van Pelt gave a wry smile.

"Have we heard anything more on when Melinda's mother is getting back here or where she is for that matter" Lisbon asked surveying her team. No one knew.

"Jane you seem to have a rapport with Ritter ask him, will you?" Jane pretended to be asleep.

Lisbon walked over and kneed the side of his couch. Still this brought no response from Jane.

"Ok now l know your pretending, "WAKE UP" she yelled by his ear. Covering his ear with his hand Jane winced at her. "What" He pretended she had deafened him.

"Go ask Ritter where Melinda's mother is and when she is due back? "Why me?

"Because he seems to open up to you, wasn't it you who got information from him before?" "Well yes, but he was easy then, he was under the influence… so to speak" Cho flashed a glare at Jane "Influence of what Jane"? Lisbon asked accusingly sensing he had been up to no good

"Drugs Lisbon, drugs" Cho was relieved Jane responded with a plausible reply so quickly.

"Go" Lisbon pointed a finger toward the interview room. Jane turned and left.

Lisbon turned to Cho who immediately picked up a pen and started to write.

Lisbon thought how she was better off not knowing whether or not Jane had used his hypnotic powers on Ritter.

Jane returned soon afterward looking glum. Lisbon thought her guess was right he had hypnotised Ritter earlier and could get no further information out of him .

"Ok who wants the good news and who wants the bad?"

"Jane just get on with it" Lisbon wasn't in the mood for games "Melinda's mother won't be back anytime soon, she went to join her wealthy boyfriend on his yacht in the Caribbean. Now the good news is Melinda's mother is none other than THE Miss Caroline Connor" Jane looked thrilled at his news, the others sat and looked at him bewildered.

"Who is THE Miss Caroline Connor?" Rigsby asked "No one here knows who she is? Oh she is the only lady to have carried off a…..well, maybe I shouldn't disclose anymore, except that Caroline Connor was once a lady of the Carnival. l never met her personally, but l heard enough" Jane looked wistful.

"So you wouldn't know what she looked like?" Van Pelt asked "Oh Yes, that l do know"

"Well then let's see what we can dig up on her" Lisbon nodded at Van Pelt.

"Rigsby, get on to the local police and see if they have anything new on our second girl. Surely someone is missing her by now" "How is it possible that two little girls are dressed the same, both a similar age, both are found within a short distance of one another and neither one is missed" Jane was thinking out loud again. He darted off up to his attic.

The others walked up to the board where Jane had been stood, his scrawling on the board was barely legible, and they struggled to read it.

Van Pelt copied out the words onto her notepad, as she read them out they realized they were what Jane was saying before rushing upstairs. There were two more words scrawled underneath the others that none of them could make out no matter what angle they held their heads.

Rigsby received a return call from Sergeant Massey the police officer in charge of their second victim's case at his end. "A couple were coming in from out of town to see if they could identify the second child as their daughter Beth who had been missing since yesterday, she never made it to her friend's house four doors away"

Lisbon knocked on Jane's door praying he was in there and had not vanished again. "Come in"

"Jane a couple are coming to look at the the body of our second child, their daughter went missing recently never arriving at her friend's house four doors away"

"Wow, now that has to be a quick snatch"

Lisbon nodded "Yeah to grab someone especially a child, people would notice. l was thinking we should be there" Lisbon told him. Jane slid off the bench he often used as a bed and proceeded to put on his jacket as he headed for the door.

Arriving at the mortuary Lisbon and Jane met up with Sergeant Massey who introduced Mr & Mrs Timothy and Amelia Morris.

They shook hands and then Mr & Mrs Morris were guided in to see the child.

Sergeant Massey. Lisbon and Jane looked on through the glass window

Lisbon turned away as Mrs Morris collapsed sobbing into her husband's arms.

Jane surveyed the couple closely. Mr Morris and his wife did as far as he was concerned display all the right signals of being the grieving parents

.Mr Morris with his stiff upper lip approach wasn't fooling Jane, he knew the man was screaming inside

Sergeant Massey walked to meet them at the door.

"Please. Mr Morris held up his hand to emphasise his plea. "Certainly sir" Lisbon complied

"Just one question Mr Morris, Was your daughter wearing a party dress when you last saw her?" Jane asked

"No. no she was wearing blue jeans and a light blue top" With that they left.

Jane looked at Lisbon. "Sergeant when they've had time to recover I would like to question them" Lisbon told Massey.

"Yes of course. I'll have you informed straight away Agent Lisbon"

Caroline had not gone to the Caribbean she and Patrick had gone off together with Holly.

Jane had learned this through tricking Holly into telling him things as they chatted while making up the prank to play on Cho. Jane had asked Holly to lightly sprinkle a pink envelope with scent, place a note inside that read

I am watching you Kimball xx.

Then she was to sneak over to Cho's desk and place the envelope on it without him seeing her. Jane predicted to Holly he would keep looking around and he would get more and more agitated.

They watched as Cho did as Jane had expected.

Holly had given stifled laughs of delight as their plan worked.

Remembering he hadn't told Lisbon of Caroline going off with Patrick Logan, Jane told her on the return journey after meeting with the Moriss's.

He thought it best she was occupied when he gave her the news. "How on earth could you forget to tell me something like that? I'm getting worried about your memory Jane" "Well l was otherwise engaged keeping Holly occupied, remember" Jane hoped his excuse was good enough for his defence.

"Yes, l do remember". She pictured how she thought Holly and Jane looked so happy in their plot making, their eyes were sparkling and both hid their giggles behind both hands clasped together over their mouths. Jane was at his best with kids she mused.

Snapping herself out of it she turned to Jane" What do you make of all this"

"Oh Lisbon, my dear, dear, sweet little Lisbon. Please don't ask me that right now"

Thinking he was fooling she laughed and said "Oh and when shall l ask the mighty psychic" Jane let out a long loud sigh and turned his head to look out of the window.

Once at CBI Jane approached the crime board. After he had stood back staring at names, times, and places for quite a while he finally went to make tea. Sitting on his couch with eyes closed he replayed the last few days step by step. Melinda was found in a quiet street of a nice neighbourhood. Time was approximately 12.45pm 2nd child was also found in a quiet street in the same neighbourhood. Time approximately 5.45pm

Both of the girls were wearing identical clothing. WHY? The 1st child had been to a party so was aptly dressed.

The 2nd child however had been wearing Jeans and a Top. Where did her clothes come from? and why was she changed? Above all by who?

Suddenly Jane rose from his couch and dropped his cup and saucer into the sink on his way up to his attic room. He was searching frantically through papers when Lisbon entered. "Jane what's up? "Nothing. I'm looking for something"

"I can see that but what is it that has you jump up like that and rush off?"

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know when I find it" Lisbon left him to it, she knew better than to push him, he would clam up altogether if she did that.

"Found it" Jane appeared wearing a grin of triumph and waving a notebook.

"Ok so maybe you can tell us what it is now?"

"Don't be churlish Lisbon" They all stopped what they were doing and sat up with eyes fixed on Jane while he read out notes he had made in one of his books 5 years ago.

"5 year old girl found dead. Wearing a white dress with red rosebuds embroidered on it. Red shoes. Red hairband holding back her waist length, brown, wavy hair. The child was never identified"

Everyone stood looking at Jane in shock.

Lisbon was first to react "Where was this"

"San Marco. Texas" Jane replied with a knowing look.

"Ritter" Was all Cho said.

"Could be" Rigsby agreed wondering why Jane had made a note of this all those years ago, what else did he have stashed up in that attic.

"Where is San Marco? Exactly" Asked Van Pelt.

"It's about a 15 minute drive South West of Austin"

"And you know that how?" Lisbon asked. "I just know that's all" Jane sounded evasive and dropped his eyelids to evade Lisbon's questioning look.

"Bet he went to check it wasn't Red John Rigsby muttered under his breath

"No Rigsby I didn't go as a matter of fact" Jane quickly walked toward him looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him look. Cho stepped in and gently pushed him back away from Rigsby who was trapped at his desk.

"Come on Jane, calm down" Cho's words snapped Jane back and he walked out of the office and down the stairs ignoring everyone's pleas for him to stay.

Rigsby looked sheepish at Lisbon's glare.

"Idiot" Was all Van Pelt remarked at him. "Don't you think I know that, it just slipped out"

"Well, next time try putting your brain in gear before you put your mouth in motion" Lisbon was furious.

Rigsby looked battle weary and decided he had done it once maybe he could bring Jane round a second time.

He went to the beach expecting Jane to be where he was the last time, sitting on the sand looking out to sea.

Jane wasn't there, though his car was.

Puzzled Rigsby thought he must be nearby and asked a few people as he walked, after all a man would stand out like a sore thumb dressed in a 3 piece suit, but no one he asked had seen him.

Rigsby noticed some kids out in the water shouting and waving their arms.

"Oh no" Rigsby immediately thought they had found Jane possibly floating lifeless.

Throwing off his shoes and jacket he plunged into the water and swam out to them. By the time he got there they were swimming about and laughing.

"Oi, why were you shouting and waving like that?" he yelled at them.

"Because, see that guy up there on the hill" One of the boys pointed up to a nearby hill.

"Yeah" Rigsby replied deflated as he recognised the figure waving back to be that of Jane.

"He told us too"

"Oh and just like that you do what he says?"

"He asked us nicely" replied the littlest boy.

Rigsby swam to shore thinking he did it again, but this time he's gone too far. As he neared his car he noticed Jane's had gone and thought he had probably gone back to CBI laughing his socks off.

When Rigsby had changed and returned to his desk Van Pelt asked "Where have you been? Lisbon's been on the warpath" "Don't ask, is Jane here?" "No why?" "No reason" Now Rigsby was worried.

What if Jane did do something stupid knowing he wouldn't mention being at the beach and that he had seen Jane there.

He decided to text, then changed his mind and rang Jane's number which instantly went to voicemail. Every five minutes he continued to ring Jane.

" She must be worth it" Van Pelt smiled. "Who" "Whoever it is your ringing every five minutes" "Are you checking up on me?" Rigsby sounded angry "No I was joking" Van Pelt looked hurt. "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind" "Wanna share?" Van Pelt was serious now.

Rigsby explained what had happened.

"Oh Wayne, your imagination always takes over and you go off half cocked. Jane was angry, you said what we were all thinking, he knows that. I don't think he would go and drown himself because of what you said"

"OH no?" Jane said from behind her

"No, you're not that childish…Are you?" She grinned trying to hide her surprise and embarrassment. "You know me too well my dear Grace" Jane set about making a pot of tea.

Rigsby looked relieved to see Jane was in one piece.

"Now, where's our gun?"

"GUN" replied Cho suddenly wishing he had kept quiet "Yeah, you know, our little 9 millimetre that we load our little bullet Lisbon into and one of you pulls the trigger"

Even Cho cracked a tiny smile as the others gave broad grins.

"In her office" Van Pelt covered her lower face with a file so Jane couldn't see her smile. "Take that smirk off your face before you go get her" Jane warned.

"Little BULLET Huh" Lisbon said in a controlled voice from behind him. Jane scooted out of her reach holding onto his cup.

"Well ok then Rocket but then we'd need a launcher and we couldn't.." "Shut up Jane" "I'm shut" Jane raised his cup.

"Ok team, we've had confirmation from Texas.

Ritter and his wife were at the time living near to where the little girl was found, they are faxing through photo's and details as I speak"

"Rigsby set up another incident board alongside this one"

"Van Pelt see what you can dig up that is common knowledge on this case"

"Cho get onto Dublin I wanna know if our Patrick Logan has any previous over there"

They all set to work as Jane watched sipping his tea.

He was always impressed at their professionalism at these times. He noticed how Van Pelt suddenly seemed to mature and take on a new persona.

Cho, the ever reliable doing his job well. Jane would like to see him bend a little sometimes but not all the time.

Rigsby, well he suddenly seemed to come alive, he knew his job and the way around things to get it done.

Jane just wished he would not be so…well, gullible at times.

But right now they were the best he had seen and he had seen a few policemen and women at work.

Wainwright looked out of his office and saw all the activity. Impressed he closed his door and slipped out.

Jane followed at a discreet distance, as Jane was following him out to the car park his phone rang.

Looking up he saw Wainwright feet away and looking back at him Jane smiled, turned and answered his phone. " I'm busy"

Turning off his phone he looked for Wainwright but there was no sign of him.

Returning back upstairs Lisbon approached him "Where were you going this time?"

"Can't I go for a walk now?"

"Not when it means you're following Wainwright, no"

Jane raised his hands "Ok"

Wainwright passed by and lifting a bag of fruit to show Jane he smiled and entered his office.

Information was coming in thick and fast now.

Texas had faxed over all they had on their child victim.

Having completed the new board Rigsby helped Van Pelt and were collating the information they had sourced off the internet so it wasn't duplicated.

Cho was receiving news from Ireland on Patrick Logan.

Taking another look at the board Rigsby tried in vain to decipher two words scrawled on it, he turned to Jane who was relaxing on his couch engrossed in a book.

"Jane what are these two words you wrote here on the board?" "Which ones?" Jane asked not moving his head

"The illegible one's" Van Pelt joined in also wanting to know. Jane looked in thought for a few moments and then walked over to them.

After twisting and turning his head in different directions declared "I've no idea"

"You wrote them and have no idea what they say?" Van Pelt looked puzzled.

"I can't remember just now, it will come to me, eventually"

Rigsby slowly shook his head and gave a tut.

Lisbon appeared out of her office. "How are we doin so far?"

"It's all beginning to happen boss" Cho replied picking up a fax he had just received from Dublin and passing it to her.

A broad smile appeared on her face as she read "Well, well, well, who'd have thought it of that nice Mr Logan"

All eyes were on Lisbon except for Jane who had returned to his couch and book.

"Don't you want to hear this?" Lisbon called over to him.

"I can hear perfectly well from here" Lisbon gave a sideways look in Jane's direction and proceeded to read out. Patrick Logan is known to have the following aliases Maguire – Muldoon - O'Hanlon. – O'Brien. O'Malley – O'Toole. And also Brady. Lisbon's voice lowered as she read the last line" Logan is l"Lisbon was cut short by Jane yelling "Not an alias it is his real name" "You guessed" she told him as she handed the sheet of paper to Rigsby to copy out the names onto the board.

"No l didn't" Jane assured her "See here" Jane had walked over to the board and was looking at the illegible words "I remember what they read now. That one is Shaun and that one is Jane" "Err, possibly" Lisbon agreed "They do" Jane assured her "Meaning what?" Rigsby asked "Something, and, Patrick" Van Pelt offered

"No and yes" Jane trailed off and consulted his notebook he had left lying on his couch.

"Ah, here it is "Shaun = John and Jane = Patrick equals John and Patrick. Yes?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had just spoken in a foreign language.

"What?" Lisbon asked

"Jane, my surname, and well it is also for Patrick who equals Patrick Logan and for Jane Eyre who's paternal Uncle is named John. Patrick Logan and I make a guess here people, is more than likely the father of John Ritter" Dah Da Jane grinned broadly while the others look astonished

"And how long may I ask have you had this in mind?"

"Oh, about, err maybe, when I met him and Holly"

"When are you going to learn this is a team, we share information" Van Pelt huffed.

"It wasn't information Grace, it was just my observations, my gut feeling" Jane looked deflated and hurt.

"Yeah maybe so, but that's what we look for from you Jane, help from your observations and gut feelings" Lisbon said softly restoring his enthusiasm.

"Ok then. I think John may have acted alone on the 1st case in Texas but here I think he may have coerced Katherine into helping "What makes you think that?" " Well my dear Grace if we organize our people into groups we have. Patrick Logan and his niece Katherine Maguire. Then we have John Ritter and his very silent wife Riana. Yes?" "Ye-ess but l don't see"

"It's simple. We know Katherine had a medical disorder l think…no l'm certain it's Megalomania"

"Megalomania. C'mon where did you get that from" Lisbon smiled "Her grandiose manner, her obsession with her uncle's greatness and stature in the community and that of her own…need l go on?"

No one said a word after a pause surveying them Jane continued with his analysis.

"So then, we have Patrick Logan also with a mental disorder….any guesses?" Jane turned like he was teaching a class his hands clasped together he looked at each student in turn waiting for an answer. When one wasn't forthcoming within a few moments he looked to the next and Lisbon last who shook her head.

Jane was now revelling in his role and grinned broadly.

"OK l shall now suggest Patrick Logan suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder"

The team looked to Lisbon for help. "Ok so what is that exactly?" Lisbon asked

"The symptoms for that revolve around a pattern of grandiosity.

A need for admiration and sense of entitlement. Often individuals feel overly important and will exaggerate achievements and will accept and often demand praise and admiration despite worthy achievements. What was it Katherine said err, her father was a lowly farmhand who wanted better for himself and his family?"

Jane was writing the significant words that described the symptoms of each diagnosis onto the board and as he stepped back he was reading over and over what he had written

"That is some impressive stuff, how do you know all that?" Rigsby asked with enthusiasm.

Jane pointed to his bookshelf. "It's all over there"

Lisbon, Cho and Van Pelt were discussing Jane's theory agreeing that it could very well be the description of Patrick and Katherine's behaviour Lisbon turned back to Jane

"So what about Ritter and his ice lady wife?. What's your diagnosis on those two doc?"

"Well you might scorn" Jane gave a sarcastic smile John Ritter…mm mm He is a product of the mixing of the two disorders, he never stood a chance what with his liking of little girls"

"But they weren't raped what makes you say that?" Lisbon looked concerned.

"I didn't say he was a paedophile l said he LIKED little girls, he liked their company, liked they way they spoke to him, played around him. He felt secure with little girls more than boy's men or women."

"Why" asked Cho "Because he could pretend to be anybody he wanted, they didn't pressure him or bully him or see through him like maybe a boy might have . Men wouldn't tolerate his behaviour, probably he had no friends and women….well he didn't stand a chance except with the ice lady. Little girls, well they just accepted him for who he was until it was time for them to go home and he didn't want them to, probably things got out of hand and the rest we know." "So why the party clothes"

"Come on what more do you want from me?... Ok l do have one theory. Could be it was the last time he was comfortable around girls and boy's was at a birthday party. I have no idea what happened there so don't ask me, ask him. I so need a cup of tea" Jane went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea.

On his second cup Lisbon called to the team "Ok let's go and get these put away where they can't hurt anymore little girls"

Cho Rigsby and Van Pelt grabbed their coats

"You too Jane" Lisbon called as she passed by. "Oh come on my brain is tired now" "It can sleep in the car, l might need you"

"At last the woman admits it" He grinned to Rigsby and Cho. They shook their heads in response "It was a joke" Jane declared

At the Logan house they heard raised voices on their approach.

Identifying the voices of Patrick Logan and both of the Ritter's.

Rigsby and Van Pelt covered the back on Lisbon's silent motioning. Herself and Cho approached the front door with Jane lurking in the nearby bushes from where he could see the three figures in the one room, he put up three fingers to Lisbon and directed his pointed index finger toward the room they were in, she nodded in reply.

Cho tried the door it was unlocked. Lisbon nodded and Cho pushed open the door.

They called out identifying themselves before actually setting foot inside.

Voices and screams came from the room. It was Holly who screamed.

Jane had seen the partly opened window and had entered through it at hearing her voice a short time before, he was within inches of her Ritter was holding her arm, he looked around him and saw the lamp, he picked it up and smashed it over Ritter's head

Jane grabbed Holly's arms dragging her backwards out through the open window with him.

He sat down on the grass and hugged her to him cradling her in his arms while she cried. He felt the heat from the tears in his eyes.

Lisbon and the others came out each with one of the family in handcuffs. Van Pelt made to go to Jane and saw the movement of his shoulders as he cried with Holly. Returning to Lisbon she said "l don't envy you this one boss" "Nope neither do l" Lisbon replied. "Go on and get these booked in. l'll be a while"

Leaving Jane and Holly to cry for a while she got into her vehicle. Lisbon knew right now Jane needed that little girl as much as she needed him by staging the party for Holly

Cho organised Van Pelt and Rigsby to interview John Ritter while he interviewed Logan. He thought Van Pelt might get Ritter to open up more than he or Rigsby could on his own after what Jane had said about him being comfortable with girls.

Van Pelt wouldn't have been happy with the thought of Cho thinking that if she had known.

After the usual introduction Van Pelt urged him to tell her what happened. Ritter seemed to take on another persona like that of a ten year old boy, he seemed happy, relaxed and in the mood to talk.

l like to play with the girls, they are more fun than those bullies who hit me and humiliate me.

"Ok so what happened in Texas with the little girl there?" Rigsby asked gently Ritter looked at Van Pelt for guidance "It's ok you can tell Wayne, he's a nice boy not like those bully's" "We were playing and having lots of fun and she said she had to go and wouldn't see me anymore cos the next day she was moving house and her mom and dad were taking her away and l couldn't let that happen...could l?" Ritter spilled it all in one breath tears streaming down his face and was now getting agitated. Van Pelt pushed him about Melinda. "It's ok John it's good to tell someone isn't it?" "Yeah" Ritter looked relieved now. "So what about Melinda Atkins?"

"Indie was my best friend but she too was going away?" "Where" Van Pelt asked. "Her mom had linked up with this guy and they were going away l couldn't lose Indie l just couldn't?" With that Ritter broke down and sobbed.

Van Pelt and Rigsby left him to be taken away. "Oh my god that is such an awful thing to kill for and so sad isn't it" Van Pelt said "Yeah, it doesn't change the fact he killed them for his own ends though"

Cho in the meantime was having just as much luck with Logan once he realized it was all over. Cho told him Ritter had spilled everything so he might as well fill in the rest.

"It was John who killed Katherine she had fallen for that curly haired one, his smile, knowledge airs and grace's, she was about to tell him everything" "Oh so it was Ritter who shot her then?" "Yes" "NO. lt was you wasn't it?" "Noo how could you think such a thing?" "Oh probably by the fact we found firearms at your house" "They belong to John" "They belong to you Logan. Don't they?" Cho was getting angrier and very determined to break him. Logan was panicking. Cho could see it in his eyes. "You killed your own niece to keep yourself from going to prison" "No. no l did it for Holly" Logan couldn't stop himself. Slumping back in his chair he knew it was over.

Suddenly Logan got the look in his eyes of a madman he lunged forward at Cho who immediately jumped clear around the table and had him over the table in an arm lock, cuffing Logan and shoving him back in his seat he glared at him "Your own flesh and blood and you killed her without pity" With that he left the room.


End file.
